


Swagger

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age II - Act 1, F/F, First Impressions, Merrill being Merrill, Merrill thoughts, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Merrill sees Isabela for the first time in the Hanged Man.----Prompt: "A Detailed Reaction to Seeing someone for the first time"





	Swagger

“It’s awfully noisy in here,” Merrill frowned, nervous as she looked around the Hanged Man. Hawke and Varric walked into the place like they owned it. All swagger and confidence. But she didn’t think that Marian was scared of _anything_. Not even dragons. Or spiders.

Merrill felt a little jealous of that – she felt sort of scared of _everything_ since leaving her clan. Kirkwall was big and noisy but at least she knew someone. Three someones really. Hawke and Varric and Carver. They always came by to see her and make sure she was okay. Carver was a little surly. The way Mahariel had always been – like he got too tense waiting for something to happen and gave himself a cramp. Only Carver didn’t have a Tamlen to cheer him up.

Oh no…she shouldn’t have thought about that because now she remembered that Mahariel didn’t have a Tamlen to cheer him up anymore either. That prickling heat of tears that wanted to fall pushed at her eyes and she blinked rapidly.

Maybe the dim light and awful smell here was a good thing. No one would notice watery eyes in here, surely.

Except Varric was giving her that look of his. The measuring, worried furrow on his brow that made him look like everyone’s father. Of course Varric had noticed. Varric noticed _everything_.

Before he could say anything though Hawke was coming back with the one who had caused all the noise in the first place.

Oooooh – _Creators_.

Merrill stared, big green eyes even wider. She probably was staring a little too much – oh no, was she that obvious, the stranger was looking at her. She was smirking, the light reflecting from the piercing below her lip…her lips looks very pretty and...

“This is Isabela,” Hawke grinned. “We’re going to help her out with a problem in Hightown. Let’s get going.”

Isabela was the prettiest woman that Merrill had ever seen. She’d thought that when she’d seen Hawke too but Isabela was pretty but in a different way. Like the soft baby fur of a young halla or, or the way it felt to run your fingers through someone’s hair and the velvet of flower petals between your fingertips as you whisper silly little rhymes, plucking them nude.

Nude….

There was a thought – oh no. Now she was blushing, big green eyes sneaking lower. Ample breasts like pillows and thighs that looked like they’d be perfect for pillows too clearly showing in the white barely-there dress-tunic-thing she was wearing.

“We should get going, Kitten,” Isabela practically purred, making the blush on her cheeks at her own thoughts spread all the way to the tips of her ears. It took her a moment to realize that Hawke and Varric had already left and were probably waiting for them outside.

“Oh…oh! Yes, going now.” She hurried out, trying not to trip over her own feet. Isabela followed her out into the streets of lowtown and then caught up with Hawke with a smooth, swaggering confidence.

She wondered  - could _she_ walk with that sort of swagger? Experimentally she tried and stumbled a little – making Varric give her that look again. Oh, drat.

 


End file.
